Promised
by josiris
Summary: Another planet. Another man vies for Sam’s affection.


Title: Promised 

_**Author: Jo'siris**_

**_Pairing: Sam/Jack_**

_**Spoilers: post S6. Knowledge of Jonas**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. And make no profit from using their names.**_

_**Summary: Another planet. Another man vies for Sam's affection.**_

_**Two weeks. Two weeks of staying on the same planet. Two weeks of watching yet another man flirt with her. Jack mused, watching the ever-enthusiastic Medlonian try to make her laugh or smile or even just take more notice of him than was required. This was getting to be a habit. Jack swore if this latest alien of the week didn't stop it soon he'd have to hit him, not that he had any right, but dammit they had a pact, didn't they? An unwritten rule. **I'm hers, she's mine. **Anyway they were going home. Sam would never see him again. But a sound in the back of his mind told him this man might not win her love, but another could, today, tomorrow, a month, a year. How long did he expect her to put her life on hold for a dream that might never come true?**_

"_**We are almost ready to leave, O'Neill." Good old Teal'c, always there by his side, and if Jack wasn't much mistaken, reading his thoughts yet again.**_

"_**Not a moment too soon, buddy."**_

"_**I kinda like it here, Colonel. This planet has so much…"**_

"_**Shut up, Jonas" Would that boy ever learn to read his moods? Jack doubted it. Daniel would never have said that. Oh no sir, Daniel would have kept his mouth shut and his head down. Jonas had a lot to learn about keeping sweet with the Colonel.**_

_**Vedarc was helping Sam pack the last of her equipment into their storage boxes. Over the course of two weeks they had worked side by side. Calculating this, recalibrating that, shifting through various problems and finding their combined efforts an effective resource. The last box was put onto F.R.E.D. Sam held out her hand to Vedarc. A gesture of goodbye, nothing more. "Goodbye, Vedarc. I'm glad we managed to solve your planet's water shortage." He still had hold of her hand, something Sam felt uncomfortable with.**_

_**Jack watched the exchange. 'Here it comes,' he thought to himself, 'this is where I get the urge to go deck this chancer.' No strike that, he had wanted to deck him the first time he had heard him try to make her laugh with his oh so bad jokes.**_

"_**Samantha, it has been an honour to work with you. I hope you feel the same way towards me? In fact, I would like to invite you to return to Medlos, when you are…how is it you say it? On downtime, as my guest. I have grown very fond of you and…"**_

"_**Hey look!" Jonas exclaimed. His secondary hearing had picked up on Vedarc's proposal. "Another guy's fallen for our lovely Major. Sheesh, she sure bowls all the guys over. How many does that make now?"**_

_**Jack glared at Jonas. "What?" The young Kelownan asked.**_

"_**I believe JonasQuinn, that O'Neill was about to tell you to shut up once again." Jonas shrugged his shoulders. Totally in the dark once again as to what he had done to ire the CO .**_

_**Sam blushed as her host issued his invitation for her to return. The man was pleasant company, she had to admit, and an attractive man to boot. That however didn't change the way she already felt about another man, a man who was at this very moment boring holes into her with his eyes.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Vedarc, I cannot accept your invitation. I am…"**_

"_**You are betrothed to another? I saw no ring on your finger, and this is the sign on your world of a betrothal, is it not?" **_

_**Sam finally managed to pull her hand free. "No, I am not betrothed, I am…promised."**_

_**Vedarc looked confused. "On your world they still trade woman for technology? You are to be married for gain?"**_

_**Sam smiled and looked beyond her companion to where Jack stood next to the Stargate, Teal'c and Jonas beside him. Jack nodded and smiled, thus letting Sam know he could hear her words.**_

"_**No, Vedarc. I am not to be married for gain. Our world does not condone such behaviour. Our women are equals, as they are on your world. I am promised here." Sam placed her hand over her heart. "When our struggle with the Goa'uld is over, I will be free to express my love. Until this time it must be kept in my heart and mind."**_

"_**Whoa!" Exclaimed Jonas, still listening in on a conversation he shouldn't be. "I didn't know she had someone back home?" Two heads spun round and glared, neither saying a word. " I know. Jonas, shut up."**_

"_**Yeah, shut up and dial us home. You and Teal'c go on ahead, I'm gonna tell Carter to get a move on, otherwise she'll be yakking all night."**_

"_**As you say, O'Neill. JonasQuinn and I will inform General Hammond that we are finished on this world."**_

"_**Thanks Teal'c, Jonas. See ya in five." **_

_**The two suns of the planet Medlos were beginning to set, casting a bronze glow over their surroundings. The wind still swirled the sand into miniature cyclones that danced along the path to the Stargate.**_

"_**Then I bid you farewell Samantha. May your fight with the Goa'uld be a swift one, and may the love in your heart smoulder until the day that it can be shown freely and the flames of love be tempered into life once more."**_

"_**Thank you, Vedarc." Sam acknowledged Jack walking towards them. Their smiles to one another and the look from her eyes to his said more than a million words ever could. I want you, I need you, and more importantly, I will wait for you however long this fight of ours should take.**_

"_**You ready, Carter?"**_

"_**Gimme a few, ok, sir?" Jack laughed. Story of their life. Would they ever be ready?**_

_**Sam packed the last of her gear and walked up the steps to the Gate. She turned just before she stepped into the shimmering puddle when she heard her name called once more. **_

"_**Samantha. This man he, is very lucky." Sam smiled and shrugged her shoulders before she disappeared into the puddle.**_

_**Jack surveyed the planet they were about to leave. Vedarc was walking back to his village when Jack called after him.**_

"_**Vedarc." Then man turned and regarded him. "You bet I am!"**_

_**Finis.**_


End file.
